I Got A Boy
by YAOIfanfict
Summary: aku mengubah diriku hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Mengubah gaya hidupku, cara ku berpakaian, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan aku, mendapatkannya YunJae YAOI
1. Prolog

Tittle : I Got A Boy

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

Pair : YunJae

Genre : Romance, Humor (Maybe) Gaje, iya –"

Ratting : T

Length : Chapter/?

Summary : aku mengubah dirikun hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Mengubah gaya hidupku, cara ku berpakaian, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan aku, mendapatkannya.

* * *

WARNING !

YAOI, GJ, TYPO bertebaran, Newbie, ancur, bahasa ga baku, EYD

* * *

MYP Present

I Got A Boy

Prolog

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah secerah bunga matahari dan seharum bunga mawar. Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari yang baik. Namun, tidak bagi seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia masih asyik dengan mimpinya yang indah. Tersenyum dalam tidur, entah apa yang ia mimpikan. Hanya dia, tuhan dan author yang tahu.

Seorang namja cantik memasuki kamar sang namja yang tak kalah cantik yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya yang nyaman dan Nampak sama sekali tak terusik dengan kegiatan sang namja –yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin- yang sedang menyibakkan gordeng kamarnya agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk dan membangunkan sang sleeping beauty.

"Ya! Jongie, ireona ! ini sudah siang !" seru sang namja –yang menyibakkan gordeng- kepada namja cantik yang masih sibuk bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"…" sang namja Nampak tak bergeming dalam tidurnya

"Kim Jaejoong ! jika kau tak bangun juga, eomma akan membuang semua koleksi boneka gajahmu !" sang namja yang mengakui dirinya sebagai eomma namja cantik yang sedang tidur tersebut sudah mulai kehabisan akal. Pasalnya, sudah tiga kali dia memasuki kamar anaknya dan see ? dia bahkan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan sang eomma.

Ketika mendengar ancaman sang eomma, sontak, Kim Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. "ne, eomma" jawab Jaejoong malas sambil mengucek pelan matanya khas bangun tidur. Dia berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya dan memulai aktifitas paginya yang monoton.

~I Got A Boy~

Seorang namjua nerd dengan gaya berpakaian ala tahun 70-an dengan kaca mata besar yang bertengger manis dihidungnya berjalan pelan memasuki kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sedang asyiknya ia berjalan, dari arah kanan dating seorang namja yang sedang berlari terburu-buru dan …

JEDAK

Dengan sukses sang namja yang berlari tadi menabrak namja Nerd yang sedang berjalan sehingga menyebabkan sang korban terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai dengan sempurna. Sang korban yang awalnya ingin memarahi si penabrak akhirnya diam membatu. Dia terpesona akan ketampanan sang penabrak

"ah, mianhamnida. Saya tidak sengaja …" ucap sang penabrak dengan nada gugup.

Sedangkan yang menjadi korban hanya diam membatu di tempat. 'dia tampan, manly, suaranya juga … ugh … perfect' batinnya.

"apa anda masih disana ?" Tanya Yunho, sipenabrak tadi sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya dihadapan sang namja cantik.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, sang korban yang ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong sang namja cantik yang tadi susah dibangunkan #abaikan. Menundukkan kepalanya malu karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. "a-ah … ne …" dia menjawab gugup

"mianhae. Tapi saya sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi, mianhae …" ucap sang namja tampan sembari langsung berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membatu –lagi- ditempat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "eomma ? sepertinya Jongie jatuh cinta" lirih Jaejoong sembari memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa berdetak dengan begitu cepat.

* * *

MYP Present

I Got A Boy

To Be Contnued

* * *

**Bagaimanakah cara Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunho ? akankah Jaejoong dapat meluluhkan hati Yunho ? kita lihat saja dichapter selanjutnya**

**KEEP/DELETE ?**

ok, Min dateng dengan ff baru. yang itu aja belum kelar. males sihh. ga ada yang review *modus

sekali lagi,

REVIEW \(o)/

Majalengka, 2 Desember 2013


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Got A Boy

Author : MYP

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

Pair : YunJae

Genre : Romance, Humor (Maybe) Gaje, iya –"

Ratting : T

Length : Chapter/?

Summary : aku mengubah diriku hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Mengubah gaya hidupku, cara ku berpakaian, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan aku, mendapatkannya.

WARNING !

YAOI, GJ, TYPO bertebaran, Newbie, ancur, bahasa ga baku, EYD

MYP Present

I Got A Boy

Chapter 1

Matahari mulai terbit menyinari kota Seoul, Korea. Seseorang menggeliat dalam tidurnya dikarenakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati celah gorden yang terbuka. Namun, itu saja tak cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun dari tidur tampan –cantik-nya. Dia tetap bergeming dalam gulungan selimut yang sangat tebal dan nyaman. Sebelum …

"Kim Jaejoong! Bangun! Jangan Malas !" … teriakan sang ibu tiri Cinderella menggelegar.

Kim Jajejoong, orang yang masih bergumel/? Pada selimutnya merasa terganggu dengan teriakan yang menggelegar itu. "berisik, joongie masih ngantuk"

TWITCH

Jika ini adalah Komik, maka munculah persimpangan didahi sang namja cantik yang dengan sabarnya membangunkan seorang Gajah yang tengah tertidur. "Ya! Cari mati ?" desis sang ibu.

"ne, Joongie bangun, eomma" akhirnya Heechul, eomma JAejoong sukses membangunkan Jaejoong.

"cepat mandi, sarapan. Lalu berangkat kuliah"

"aish~ Jooengie bukan anak kecil lagi eomma" protes sang namja cantik

"cepatlah~" setelah itu, Heechul keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memulai ritual paginya –Mandi-

-I GOT A BOY-

"pagi Su-ie …" sapa riang Jaejoong kepada Junsu, sahabatnya. Sambil menenteng buku yang ada ditangan kanannya dan backpack yang bertengger manis dipunggungnya.

"Pagi Joongie …" sahut Junsu. Junsu adalah satu-satunya sahabta baik Jaejoong. Namja imut dengan butt yang sangat montok dan tampilan yang modis, berbanding terbalik dnegan Jaejoong yang mempunyai tampilan ala tahun 70-an. Sangat tidak modis. Tetapi, Junsu tetap mau berteman dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan, mereka telah menjalin hubungan persahabatan mulai dari kecil.

Seorang namja cassanova menghampiri mereka berdua. Aura cassanova-nya menguar ketika berada disamping Kim Junsu, mau tau kenapa ? itu karena namja tersebut sedang mengincar Kim Junsu untuk dijadikannya sebagai seorang Namjachingu. Oh hey, jangan aneh dengan kata-kata 'Namjachingu' hubungan semacam itu sudah tidak aneh lagi di negeri ini.

"annyeong, manis"ucap Yoochun, namja cassanova tersebut dengan menggerlingkan matanya kepada Junsu sambil mencolek/? Dagu sang namja manis.

Junsu hanya memutar mata bola matanya malas dengan kelakuan salah satu namja yang menurutnya seorang pengganggu. Padahal, setiap yeoja dan uke di Universitas tersebut –sangat- menginginkan untuk mengencani seorang Park Yoochun, salah satu namja tertampan dan terkaya di Universitas tersebut. Appanya pemilik salah stau Mall terbesar di Korea yang memiliki cabang diberbagai Negara.

Sebenarnya, tidak aneh bagi seorang Kim Junsu didekati oleh seorang namja ataupun yeoja. Namun untuk kali ini, dia benar-benar malas dan tidak mau berusrusan dengan orang yang satu ini. Kenapa ? jawabannya simple. 'Karena orang ini, dengan tidak ber-peri-keJunsuan telah berani menyentuh bahkan meremas butt sexy-nya yang ia jaga untuk suaminya kelak. Benar-benar kuranga ajar, itulah yang ada dipikiran seorang Kim Junsu yang imut ini.

Yoochun menghampiri Duo JJ yang hendak ingin kabur dari TKP –untuk menjauhi Yoochun- namun tentu saja, seorang Yoochun tak akan menyerah begitu saja ditinggalkan oleh Kim Junsu. Dia bahkan rela meninggalkan puluhan yeojachingu dan namjachingu nya hanya demi mengejar seorang Kim Junsu. Sebuah pengorbanan yang sangat besar untuk playboy macam Yoochun.

Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu dan menghalau jalan Junsu supaya tidak bisa kabur dan menjauhinya. "mau kemana, manis ?"

"diamlah, Park. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" desis Junsu dengan mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya. Namun bagi seorang Park Yoochun, tatapan mematikan tersebut dapat membuat kadar keimutan Junsu bertambah. Makin suka aku padamu, batin Yoochun dengan lebaynya

"aku tidak meminta untuk debat. Aku hanya meminta waktumu yang sangat berharga untuk berbicara dengan orang sepertiku sebentar saja"

"apa kau menyindirku ?" desisi Junsu tambah jengkel

"calm down, Baby. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dneganmu. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak ada waktu ?" Yoochun mengeluarkan aura Cassanovanya yang –sangat- tidak mempan bagi Kim Junsu.

"mian, aku tak ada waktu" setelah itu, Junsu berlalu pergi dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang hanya bisa menghela nafas

"aku akan mendapatkanmu, Baby" seringai tercetak dibibirnya.

-I GOT A BOY-

Jaejoong tengah menyantap makan siangnya dikantin kampus. Junsu ? dia telah di booking oleh Yoochun dan disekap di taman belakang. Hahh … entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan. Jaejoong tak mau tahu dan tak pernah mau tahu.

Terdengar bisikan para yeoja yang sedang bergosip –entah apa itu Jaejoong tak peduli-

'kau tahu? Anak pemilik kampus akan pindah kesini ?'

'kudengar dia sangat tampan ?'

'dia pindahan dari Amerika dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini'

'kyaa~ aku mau menjadi yeojachingunya'

Kira-kira seperti itulah bisikan para yeoja yang sednag bergosip ria dikantin sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Jaejoong ? dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik itu. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah Novel tebal yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

'kyaaa~ tampannya …'

Ya! Tampan! Jadilah namjachinguku …'

Seruan beberapa orang kepada seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki kantin dan terlihat kebingungan mencari tempat

'disini berisik sekali' gerutunya dalam hati

Matanya menerawang keseluruh sudut kantin dan menemukan satu-satunya tempat kosong disdut kantin.

-I GOT A BOY-

"annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini ?" seorang namja tampan bermata musang menyapa seorang namja yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya.

"ne" jawabnya pendek dengan masih focus pada bukunya.

Lantas Yunho, namja tampan tadi duduk didepan Jaejoong. Setelah sadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri lagi, Jajeoong baru menolehkan perhatiannya kepada namja didepannya.

DEG

Suara jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak dengan sangat keras. Oh, dia tidak bermimpikan ? dia bertemu lagi dengan orang yang membuat hatinya berdegup dengna snagat kencangnya. Apakah ini mimpi ? jika iya, jangan Bangunkan Joongie, Joongie tak mau mimpi ini berakhir. Batin Jaejoong terpaku dengan ketampanan namja didepannya

Merasa diperhatikan, Yunho namja dihadapan JAejoong menolehkan pandangannya kepada namja cantik namun Nerd ini.

"eh, iya. Kita belum berkenalan bukan ? namaku Jung Yunho." Seakan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, Jaejoong terkesiap dengan kedatangan sebuah tangan kekar dahadapannya.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Jaejoong langsung menjabat tangan tersebut dan memperkenalkan diri "Kim Jaejoong imnida"

Mungkin Kim Jaejoong agak bingung dengan cara Yunho berkenalan. Tapi, mungkin dia memakluminya. Yunho mahasiswa pindahan bukan ? dan lagi, Jaejoong baru melihat wajh Yunho di universitas ini. Salahkan ingatan Jaejoong yang kuat dan bisa dengan hafal mengingat wajah Mahasiswa yang kuliah di Universitasnya. Ya, meskipun dia tidak tahun nama satu persatu mahasiswanya, tapi dia ingat bagaimana wajah mereka.

-I GOT A BOY-

Yunho telah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Namun, dia tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari bangkunya. Terlalu penasaran dengan namja didepannya tersebut. Tidak di Amerika ataupun disini, biasanya, jika ada orang yang didekatinya, mereka selalu member perhatian lebih padanya dan cenderung berlebihan, tidak pernah lepas memandnag wajahnya dan tersenyum genit dihadapannya. Namun, namja satu ini berbeda. Dia seolah tidak peduli dengan dirinya dan lebih peduli dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Bahkan sekarang, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan namja Nerd dihadapannya.

Tak taukah kau Jung, bahwa sekarang Kim Jaejoong sedang mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya agar tak dipandang aneh olehmu ? tentu saja kau tak akan tahu. Karena authorpun tak tahu akan menjadi apa cerita ini

"Jae hyung" panggil Junsu yang membat Jaejoong menoleh kearah namja imut tersebut dan rasanya ia ingin sekali berterimakasih kepada namjadengan butt yang montok itu karena telah menyelamatkannya dari rasa canggung dan gugup yang menderanya. "Yunho hyung ?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yunho sontak menoleh. "Kim Junsu ?"

Junsu menganggukan kepalanya riang

"Hyung, bogoshipeo" dengan seenak butt sexy-nya/? Junsu memeluk Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong envy seketika. Kenapa begitu ? oh ayolah, sahabatmu bisa dengan mudahnya memeluk orang yang kamu sukai ? kau saja sangat susah menetralkan detak jantungmu dengan hanya menatap mata tajam bak musangnya, apalagi sampai memeluknya.

Setelah puas bernostalgia/? Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersadar bahwa disana dia tak sendirian. Dihadapannya ada Jaejoong dan dibelakangnya ada Yoochun yang sednga memberikan deathglare terseramnya kepada seornag namja bermata musang yang seenak jidatnya memeluk Junsu-Nya. Ingat, Kim Junsu hanya milik-Nya. No Body !

"hyungu kemana saja ? kata ahjumma hyung ke luar negri ?kenapa pulang tak mengabariku, eoh ?" Tanya Junsu langsung memberondongi Yunho dengan pertanyaannya yang tentu saja mmebuat Yunho pusing untuk menjawab yang mana dulu

"Su-Ie Baby, tenanglah" Yoochun mengusap pelan bahu Junsu yang dihadiahi Junsu dengan jitakan 'sayang' yang meluncur dengan mulus di kepala Yoochun. Enak saja menyebutnya dengan panggilang Su-ie Baby. Hanya orang tertentu yang boleh memanggilku Su-ie. Batin Junsu.

Jaejoong yang bosan melihat pertengkaran kedua makhluk beda spesies tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. Dia seolah melupakan kehadiran Yunho yang hanya terbengong melihat pertengkaran antara Junsu dan Yoochun. Karena baginya, ini adalah hal baru yang dia sendiri baru pernah lihat dan tak menyangka akan melihatnya.

"diamlah, Chun, Su. Kalian membuatku pusing" suara tenor Yunho terdengar ditengah pertengkaran Junsu dna Yoochun. Oh, apakah aku belum memperjelas hubungan Junsu dan Yunho ? mudah saja. Appa Yunho dan Appa Junsu adalah sahabat dan dulu Yunho sempat tinggal disebelah rumah Junsu. Tapi, itu hanya sementara saja. Karena setelah itu, Yunho pindah ke Incheon bersama eommanya untuk tinggal dirumah sang kakek dan nenek. Dan juga untuk Yunho dan Yoochun. Mereka sudah saling kenal sebelum mereka kuliah. Mereka satu senior high school dan bersahabat cukup baik. baiklah, back to story

"Yunho hyung ? sedang apa disini ? apa kau sudah mengenal Joongie ?"

"aku sudah berkenalan dnegannya" jawab Yunho cuek

"oh, ya sudah. Joongie, ayo kita ke perpustakaan. Aku ada buku yang lupa aku baca." Tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Junsu seenaknya menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menyeret Jaejoong dari kantin, meninggalkan buku tebalnya yang lupa ia bawa.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya asyik, dan terkejut melihat keatas meja bahwa buku milik Jaejoong tertinggal.

Setelah membawa buku itu, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin dan mulai mencari seorang Kim Jaejoong

**MYP Present**

**I Got A Boy**

**To Be Continued**

a/n : Sebelumnya, Min pengen minta maaf. Min delay/? Selama sebulan dang a bisa nulis ff /.\ kenapa ? jangan salahin Min. salahin Zhy yang katanya janji mau ngetik ffnya tapi filenya malah ilang. Min udah ngarep banget itu file ga bakal ilang dan bisa publish secepatnya. Namun, takdir berkehendak lain. File itu harus hilang dan dnegna terpaksa Min yang harus bikin chapter 1. Min beneran nyesel banget sama readers semua. Sekali lagi, maafin Min, ne.

dan akhirnya, dalam kurun waktu satu jam, ff ini selesai. Mian kalo banyak Typo. Min ga sempet buat ngeliat ulang ff-nya. Mian ne …

semoga kalian pada ga bosen buat ngasih review. Karena satu review dari kalian, snagat berharga untuk kelangsungan ff ini.

So,

KEEP or DELETE ?


End file.
